


Souvenir

by Ehliena



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Force Baby, I promise, NOT RAPE, Pregnancy, The Force moves in strange ways, no matter how it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehliena/pseuds/Ehliena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey's encounter with Kylo Ren left her with a souvenir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souvenir

**Author's Note:**

> Made for [hawke-0f-kirkwall](hawke-0f-kirkwall.tumblr.com) over at Tumblr.

Rey was gazing at the stars, wondering what her future would hold. They were all counting on her, Master Luke, General Organa, and the Resistance. Even the First Order probably expected a lot from her, knowing that she was Force Sensitive and that she had bested Kylo Ren in a duel. They were all expecting so much from her, a common scavenger from the backwater planet of Jakku. She sighed and put her hands behind her head.

How could she even hope to become a Jedi when she couldn't even do her stances without getting winded?

It didn’t start out that way. When she first began her training, she was in great shape. Master Luke taught her the basic stances and had her running around doing errands all day. Back then she was tired at the end of the day, yes but not to the extent that she was now.

Rey shook her head. She knew she was getting sick, but she had no idea what it was.

They warned her that leaving Jakku would be bad, what with all the illnesses that her immune system wasn’t prepared to handle. She probably got it in the Resistance Headquarters what with the multitude of species present there.

Footsteps alerted her to her Master’s approach. He didn’t really need to walk noisily, Master Luke had a light tread. He only did it to make her feel comfortable since the first few times she had actually been startled.

“Are you alright, Rey?” He asked, sitting down next to her.

“I’m fine Master,” she replied. She really was fine. It just so happened that she was tired.

“Have you finished with your training for the day?” he inquired, cocking his head in question.

“Not without trouble Master,” she admitted. “I have been tiring quickly lately.”

Luke turned his head to look at her. He had a fond smile on his face, although his eyes were troubled.

“You’re pregnant,” Luke said. “It’s only natural for you to be tired. My nephew left you quite the souvenir, didn’t he?”

“I’m not!” she protested. “Am I? I mean, he never… did he?”

She seemed so distraught at that thought that Luke used the Force to calm her down and get her to breathe normally.

“I doubt he would,” Luke comforted her. “Ben may be seduced by the Dark Side, but he isn’t a bad kid at heart. Use the Force, you know in heart that it is true.”

“He killed his own father,” she spat, sitting up and glaring at Luke. “Your brother-in-law and best friend.”

Luke did not reply. The reminder stinging the both of them into silence. They sat there for a moment, neither one looking at the other. After a while Rey spoke.

“I apologise Master,” Rey said. “Neither of us needed that reminder.”

“It’s alright Rey,” Luke reassured her. “Back to the topic at hand. The child _is_ his, isn’t it?”

“I don’t know how it could be,” Rey lamented. “The Force tells me that I am, and that the baby is his, yet it also says that he never touched me. How could this be so Master?”

“The Force is strange and powerful,” Luke replied. “You could spend several lifetimes studying it and still only graze the surface of what it actually is.”

“I don’t think the Force works that way,” Rey doubted. “Either way, what do we do?”

“We continue your training,” Luke said. “Now more than ever, you need to be able to master your skills in order to conceal the child from Snoke. He would want it, what with the bloodlines the child carries.”

Rey nodded. The child had to be protected. Who better to do so than its mother? She had even more reason now to complete her training.

“Perhaps this could also help Ben return to the light,” Luke mused. “That was what it took to return Darth Vader to our side after all.”

“I just hope that he doesn’t have to die for it,” Rey said. “It would be a waste.”

“Affection?” Luke smirked. “Could it be that you have feelings for him?”

“Nonsense,” Rey scoffed. “It is just compassion I feel.”

“Ah compassion,” Luke chuckled. “My father defined it as unconditional love. Perhaps there is hope yet.”

“Master?” Rey asked as she saw him rise to his feet. “What do you mean?”

“You’ll find out,” Luke replied cryptically. “Come, it’s late and Chewy has dinner ready. You really should be eating, I know Leia did when she was pregnant.”

“Uh, right.”

Rey stood and followed Luke back to their house. Along the way she wondered if being mysterious was a Skywalker thing or a Jedi thing. If it was the former she hoped that her child would take after her or its grandfather. If it were the latter, then at least she would learn how to do it soon enough.`

**Author's Note:**

> We don't really know the extent of what the Force can do. So there! Immaculate conception/ artificial insemination via the Force!
> 
> Reviews are very much welcome.


End file.
